Naruto: Switching
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: The trouble starts when Itachi uses a simple jutsu...what shall happen? How come Itachi smiled? How come Sakura beat Orochimaru up? Read this to find out!
1. Mission

Naruto: Switching

Chapter One: Mission

**Sakura's POV**

How come Sasuke never looks at me? He's always looking a Hinata now a day, what's so good about her? Doesn't she like Naruto?

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Oh, great he's here.

"Morning Naruto," I answered glumly.

"Ah…ah…Naruto-kun…" Hinata…err…

"Oh, Hinata-chan's here?" He says "chan"…urg…so lovingly, no wonder she likes him.

"Hinata-chan, I'll see you later." WHAT? Even Sasuke calls her "Hinata-chan" too?

Why is Hinata so…popular? Neji likes her, Sasuke likes her, and Naruto always cheers for her. Why can't Sasuke like me?

"Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you after our mission." Naruto's always asking me to go out but……he's…well, just different.

Kakashi's three hours late, we've been waiting since…or to say the truth _I've_ been waiting here since 6:00. If he comes any later I'll kill him.

"Hi."

"Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oops, I bumped into Sasuke.

"Get off me, you're heavy you know." Oh, my god, I'm right on top of…Sasuke!

"Ugg…gef of ma… (1)" Naruto grunted because he was squashed under Sasuke and me.

"Naruto, stop slobbering on my collar."

"Gem……"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"Um…did you guys just hear what I just said?" Kakashi-sensi I'm so gonna kill you.

**Kakashi's POV**

What a mess…Sakura on top of Sasuke, Sasuke on top of Naruto…

If any other people come along they would think I'm not doing my job…then I'll get in trouble…

Finally they're getting off each other.

"I need to tell you about today's mission."

"Okay, what is it?"

Err… "Sakura, if you get too near Sasuke you'll fall off the bridge."

"Oh!" She's still not paying any attention and trying to get near Sasuke.

"This time we're splitting into two groups. Sakura you go with Naru…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She still dislikes Naruto…sigh…oh well.

"Fine you go with Sasuke. Then because I don't have time to go…I'll let some one else to go."

**Naruto's POV**

I wonder who I'm going with. Ah, it was sad that it wasn't Sakura.

Sigh

A/N: HI! This story is just for surprisingmy friend, Yume-chan! This story is also dedicated to myloyal reviewers that read "Why are you Leaving?"thanks!


	2. Partners

Naruto: Switching

Chapter Two: Partners

**Kakashi's POV**

Oh great, I still haven't found Naruto a partner…

"Kakashi!"

"Huh?"

"Kurenai, hey."

"By the way, you're looking for a partner for Naruto right?"

"Yah."

"Well, Hinata, Kiba and Shino aren't doing any missions for a while, since Kiba kinda got into an accident. So you can choose from one of them."

"I need two girls and two boys, since I already have two boys, then I can only take Hinata."

"Okay, but you owe me."

"…………..fine………"

**Sasuke's POV**

Why me? Doesn't Naruto like Sakura?

"Ohayo! Sasuke-kun!" Urg…she really squeals like a pig.

"Yo." Kakashi's here early for once. Yeah I'm surprised he came in six hours. "Hinata will be in our group until the mission ends. By the way I'm changing partners."

Yes! Yes! I couldn't stop myself from smiling a bit, I hid it and made it a smirk.

**Naruto's POV**

That means….: lu-dub :. I'm partners with……………………SAKURA-CHAN!

I ran around cheering like a wild man, disbelievingly I see Sasuke's mouth slightly turn upward.

**Sasuke's POV**

I finally can be alone with her…maybe I can even tell her how I feel…

I also want to go wild like Naruto but I'm not going to show my weak side to Kakashi, Sakura or Naruto.

"Attention! The mission must be delayed, you have two weeks to get to know each other better."

"LIKE HELL NO!" Sakura screamed, whining and protesting following Kakashi until he teleported.

**Sakura's POV**

There must be a love potion or some jutsu that will make Sasuke love me.

I'm going to the scroll library.

Err…. " 50 of his attention must be on you…." nope not going to work. "…Must be on the full moon…" no the full moon is two weeks……wait…the full moon is tonight! "Five minute recipe…" okay! I'm on!

I'll tear Sasuke away from Hinata for one night, it'll break her heart!

A/N: In this story I made Sakura a bitch……so if you are a Sakura fan then don't read anymore or you'll get so angry at me.


End file.
